


Rick, Negan and some ice cream

by ForgiveMySacrimony



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But we love him this way, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Rick has a sweet tooth, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), The Author Regrets Nothing, The author isn't a native english speaker, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgiveMySacrimony/pseuds/ForgiveMySacrimony
Summary: Negan finds a bucket of vanilla ice cream inside of Rick's freezer and obviously he's going to take advantage of the situation. Rick/Negan





	Rick, Negan and some ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> Repost from my FF.net account. 
> 
> The first thing you should know : it's my first time writing a fanfiction in English and I'm not perfectly fluent. Moreover I don't have any Beta.
> 
> Brace yourselves, horrendous grammar mistakes are coming *gasp*
> 
> Unfortunately I seem to be unable to reproduce my writing style in english yet, which is pretty frustrating. To make it easier I decided to do something really short. I hope you'll like it anyway.
> 
> Status : OS (complete)
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Warning : Language (a lot of swearing), Rick/Negan, soft M/M
> 
> Secondary warnings : No Beta and I'm not perfectly fluent in english
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own The Walking Dead and its characters
> 
> Enjoy!

Rick was done. He was so fucking done with Negan's shit that it was a wonder he still had not bashed his stupid head with his own stupid bat. How easy it would be, he already had the weapon (since the asshole obviously thought it would be funny to ask Rick to "hold her"). Rick's knuckles were dangerously white around the bat while he was watching Negan strolling around Alexandria as it belonged to him. Oh how he wished he could do to Negan something way worse than what the jerk did to Abraham and Glenn.

Rick would have loved to keep dwelling into his sadistic fantasies but the victim of them himself was walking back toward him with a huge disgusting smile on his stupid absolutely-not-attractive face.

\- Ricky-dicky! You know, as lovely as the neighbourhood is, I want to visit your own home sweet home!

Rick cringed but nodded : what else could he have done anyway? With Negan's minions everywhere, telling him to go fuck his dead ancestors was unconceivable. Rick had no other choice but to comply, as always with Negan...

Rick started to walk toward his house, not checking if Negan was indeed following him; if Negan was too busy chasing butterflies or something, it was his problem, not Rick's. The ex-sheriff only hoped his children were not home but with other Alexandrians : he didn't want Negan to see Carl again and he certainly didn't want him to find out about Judith's existence.

Rick opened the door, ignoring Negan's appreciative whistle as the Savior was obviously impressed by the house's outer appearance. The only things in his mind were that he definitely did not want to let Negan into his house and the hope that Carl and Judith were somewhere else. When he entered his house, he was greeted by silence only. Either his children were extremely silent, either they weren't here. Rick tried to hide his relief as much as he could. Bracing himself for what was to come, he turned back to face Negan. Him and his stupid smile.

\- There we are. Satisfied? Can we go back now? I'm sure your men need you.

\- Why are you in such a hurry, Rick? Can't you give me the grand tour?

He ended his question with a wink that irked Rick greatly but again, he complied. He led Negan into the various rooms of the house, noticing that his children were indeed not here. As relieved as he was, he was still worried and wanted to go find them. Consequently, Rick rushed to end the "tour", finishing with the kitchen. He wanted to point out that now they really should go because everyone would wonder where they were but Negan had another idea : he began snooping around into the cupboards and the fridge.

\- I'm curious ; what does a big guy like you eat?

Rick cringed again.

\- Exactly the same things you saw in the stockroom.

\- Come oooon Rick, you're the fucking leader here, I'm sure you keep some special things for yourself.

Negan was wiggling his eyebrows in a knowing manner and Rick had to hold back a snarky answer along the lines of "I'm not a jerky leader like someone I know". The Savior started rummaging through his cupboards while commenting under his breath, not caring about Rick's glare.

\- Boring, boring, boring... Oh! Twinkies! Well fucking done Rick, I've been searching for those yellow things for fucking ages!

Rick felt so powerless as he had to watch Negan unwrap one of _his_ Twinkies and eat it with way too much pleasure. The ex-sheriff thought that his teeth would become plain from the amount of cringing due to Negan's presence in his life. Unfortunately the man wasn't done with his exploration and after taking the last bite of his (Rick's!) Twinkie, he opened the freezer. Rick barely had the time to think "oh no" before Negan's voice boomed through the room :

\- Holy motherfucking baby Jesus !

Rick didn't need to see what Negan found to know what it was. Indeed, a second later, Negan brandished the bucket of vanilla ice cream like a baby Simba.

\- Ricky, you fucker! Do your people know about that?

Rick freezed. Shit...

\- Oooooh I see...

Negan's smile, no, smirk, indicated that he knew about Rick's little selfish act and that the Alexandrians would be extremely disappointed if they were to know that their beloved leader secretely kept for himself some delicious ice cream. He was screwed. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose while saying between his teeth :

\- What do you want to keep silent about this?

\- Oh don't worry, Rick. I'm a nice guy, I won't ask you any creepy things. I just want to share, that's all.

\- You already took one of my Twinkies, Rick said in a tone dangerously close to a whine.

\- And?

Rick sighed. Negan, knowing he had won, opened one drawer to grab two big spoons (and it was scary for Rick to think that he knew where the spoons were; Negan seemed to already know his house more than a lot of Alexandrians. Creepy creepy creepy). He gave one to Rick and took off the bucket's lid. It was full, untouched, and it seemed so good.

\- Go on, Rick. I know you're craving for it.

They were face to face and about to share an ice cream bucket. Rick just wanted to run away. If only Negan could stop smirking...

\- Are you waiting for it to melt?

In front of Rick's lack of response, Negan shrugged and dived his spoon into the creamy texture, with a lot of delicacy ; he hadn't had ice cream for so long, so he was going to cherish it. He put the spoon in his mouth, feeling the ice cream melt in an explosion of flavours. Sweet, sweet vanilla... The moan that escaped him was downright obscene and for some reason, it produced a tickling sensation in Rick's spine. He couldn't help but lift up his gaze toward Negan's face and he instantly regretted it : Negan still had the spoon in his mouth, his eyes were closed and the look on his face was a look of raw pleasure. Rick was powerless against the interested twitch his cock gave. "No. No no no. Hell no". The Alexandrian was panicking internally and his distress must have been visible because Negan told him :

\- If you don't want me to eat it all, you should start eating your share now.

He joined his words with a full spoon (his own spoon!) of ice cream slowly advancing toward Rick's lips. Once more, Rick's brain didn't have the time to process what was happening before cold and smooth ice cream touched his lips. As a reflex he opened his mouth to avoid getting his face smeared with ice cream. The inside of his mouth was soon blessed with the delicious and refreshing substance. The thought that the utensil currently inside his mouth was previously inside Negan's should have been disgusting to Rick but it just wasn't. Not at all. He even went as far as letting his tongue pointedly run against the cold metallic surface when Negan slowly withdrew his spoon out of Rick's mouth. According to his smirk the bastard knew what Rick has just done, how much he had appreciated to be fed vanilla ice cream by Negan. Rick didn't know if the warmth in his cheeks was due to shame or something else. Probably both. However his cock seemed to not know a thing about shame, not at all.

Rick felt something drip onto his chin. Oh right he forgot about the ice cream that went on his lips and now it was melting so he had white creamy substance dripping from his mouth to his chin. Of course. His tongue darted from his lips to lick it off at the same time Negan ran his gloved thumb over his chin. The simultaneity of their actions caused Rick to accidently lick Negan's thumb. Of fucking course. Rick thought that at least there was the glove so he didn't lick Negan's skin. It was a very small relief but hey at this point he just didn't care anymore. For once Negan didn't say a thing, which was probably even worse because it was not normal. He was just smirking. Not taking his gaze off Rick, he started eating from the bucket again, so did Rick to mask how uncomfortable he was feeling (this time with his own spoon). They were eating in silence which was so weird because hello, since when did Negan stop talking? The bastard was obviously loving the situation way too much; how without any words and just some small acts he could make Rick blush like a schoolgirl. How delightful it was to him.

Soon, they were both finished. Negan made a show of his last bites (letting his tongue run ostensibly against his spoon while staring lustfully at the other man), just to have some fun with Rick before leaving. After that he put his spoon down, thanked Rick "for everything, it was fun" and left with wink, being careful to sway his hips while leaving. Rick was left alone in his kitchen, with an empty vanilla ice cream bucket, a raging boner and a bruised ego.

Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa! I hope you liked it!  
> Don't hesitate to leave your impressions!


End file.
